The Heart of the Truest Believer
by Juliet Lily Evans
Summary: <html><head></head>Once Upon a SuperWhoLock fic. Dean and Sam Winchester are transported to a mysterious island, where they meet the Doctor, Donna, Sherlock, John, and Henry. Pan has brought them to Neverland to find out which of them has the heart of the truest believer, but who will it be? Possible JohnLock, Doctor/Donna, and/or Denstiel. Rated T because Sam and Dean Winchester.</html>
1. The Winchesters

**HEY! I'm back from the dead, but not after finishing a whopping one season of Supernatural. I've finally accepted that I'm doomed to the fandom life…Anyway, this will be a Once Upon a SuperWhoLock (set season 1-2ish of Supernatural because, yes, I'm only to mid season two…) If you happen to not know what Once Upon a SuperWholock is *cough* saveyourself *cough* it's a fanfiction crossover of BBC's **_**Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, and Once Upon a Time. **_**So, yeah. Thanks and enjoy. **

"Sam, hurry up!" I called to my brother as he walked out of the gas station.

I was slightly concerned, at times, at how slow he was when he walked. He was the slowest person I'd ever-

I blinked and looked around for a second, not really knowing what just happened. I blinked again, just to make sure I hadn't just been knocked out or something, but it wasn't just me, Sam was there.

"Yo, Sammy, what'd you do to us this time?" I asked, nervously joking.

"I have no idea."

It didn't surprise me that that was his answer. As we both looked around we realized we were in a clearing on some sort of land mass. There was a small fire and a rather odd group of people surrounding it. Several were boys with long hair and tired eyes, and then, the sore thumbs of the group, were a man in a dark blue suit and trench coat, an older, red haired woman in a grey sweater, a young boy wearing a red and blue plaid button up, a tall man with curly black hair and sharp cheek bones, and an older man with sandy blond hair that seemed to stick close to the man with the sharp cheek bones.

"Oh, bloody hell. More people? Okay, well, let's get this over with. Who're you two and what're your stories?" The man with the sharp cheek bones asked.

I looked at Sam, who gave me a small nod of the head, showing that I should probably just tell them what's most important and who we are.

"Well," I started, "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my younger brother Sam. We hunt down dangerous creatures so they don't bring any harm to the general public," I said, rocking back and forth on my feet.

The others began to explain their stories one by one. The man in the trench coat was supposedly an alien called the Doctor, and the red haired woman was his travelling companion, Donna. The Doctor looked to be only 45, but his eyes made him appear ages older. Cheek bones and the older man were Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Sherlock was a detective, and John was a blogger. Finally, the young boy was named Henry, and he was apparently the grandson of Snow White.

"Okay, so hello island of crazies," I said, sighing and running my hands through my hair.

"You should hear them talk about aliens and criminals," A voice behind me said.

I turned, pulling out my gun, to shoot at whatever it was. A boy, no younger than twelve, stood there with a big smirk all over his face. I frowned at him, putting my gun away. I couldn't shoot him without knowing who he was and what he was doing here.

"Were you brought here, too?" I asked, cautiously keeping my hand on my gun.

He let out a laugh as he replied, "No, but I am the one who brought you here."

We all stared at the boy, whose clothes were ragged and dirty. His hair was a very light brown, or a dirty blond, and his eyes had a blood thirsty gleam to them. He was selfish; I could just tell by the way he stood there staring at us like a hungry wolf, but smart. He had a cautious, yet cocky, stance and we all just gaped at him for a while. Well, all except for Sherlock, who looked a little less smug than the boy, but smug nonetheless.

"So, why do you need this group, or all people. There are billions of people in the world and you pick this motley bunch. Three of which are definitely crazy, and two that just seem…out of place," I asked, keeping my eyes on the boy.

The boy replied, "Because one of you has something I so desperately need."

_Looks can be deceiving,_ I remind myself, and by the way this kid answers my question, I can't help but want to run. Just run far and fast, not from fear, but because of this feeling that he is just not right at all. That he's a monster.


	2. The Boy

**Hey! WHERE DOES THE FREAKING TIME GO?! It's been way more than a week. Oh gosh I'm so sorry. Sorry, everything got wibbly wobbly timey whimey this week. As you may have noticed, **_**Baby Alec Tales **_**has the label "Complete" on it. That's just because, for the time being, I have no ideas for it and I don't plan on writing anything more until I get some inspiration. So, please, please, please! Give me ideas. No matter how silly, bad, or crazy they are I need them! Or more stories will go under the "Complete" label that are, well, not complete. So, with that in mind, I hope you're having an awesome day. Thanks and Enjoy.**

I stared at the boy, not moving with my mouth slightly open. He smirked at me. I hoped I didn't have a look of shock or fear on my face, because all I felt was hollowness. It felt like he could see everything about me, but he wasn't looking. I don't know why, but this kid seemed weird to me. Weirder than anything I'd ever seen before, which is saying something for me.

"What do you mean? What does one of us have that you need?" The Doctor asked.

He took a step forward, standing next to me, and put his hands in the pocket of his trench coat. He rocked back and forth on his toes and looked like he was trying to see right through the boy. He would frown, then try to hide it, and finally he settled on leaning against a tree nearby.

"I have a better question. Who the hell are you? Or what are you would probably be a better question. What kind of sick creature am I standing face-to-face with this time?" I asked.

Without a sound or slight movement the boy was gone. The last thing we saw of him was a wide smirk. I growled under my teeth and muttered several curses under my breath.

"Couldn't you tell?" echoed a deep voice behind me.

The Doctor and I turned to face Sherlock while Henry, who was standing closest to him, jumped a bit. Sam, Donna, and John were still staring in disbelief at where the boy disappeared for several seconds before looking back at Sherlock.

Sam spoke first, "Tell what? What the hell did any of that nonsense mean to you?"

Sherlock just smirked and looked like he knew something nobody else did. John rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend in the gut. Donna glowered at Sherlock while the Doctor's eyes lit up with realization. Sam looked dumbfounded at the two, and I could tell that my mouth was gaping. At the same time Henry just huffed and sat on a log next to him.

Sherlock continued, "It's obvious to me that this is all just a massive-"

"-hallucination. That's what they all think," Henry finished for Sherlock.

Henry had barely spoken a word since we got here, and now he looked sad and let down. Sam crouched in front of Henry, almost perfectly eye level with him.

"I know this is real. We don't hunt just regular dangerous creatures. We hunt demons and monsters you always thought were under your bed. My brother and I know this is real. We'll get you back to your parents and you'll be fine," Same spoke quietly to him.

Henry smiled a bit at Sam and nodded as Sam stood back up, much taller than the rest of us, and began walking foreword. Henry staying close to Sam, Donna making sure she was close to the Doctor, John standing very close to Sherlock, who blushed very slightly, and I brought up the back.

"And quite frankly I was going to say a dream, but yes, same concept," Sherlock muttered to John as they seemed to be in heated discussion.

For once I wished I was the first to go deeper into the dark forest, and it was Sam going last, but I didn't complain. I tried to stay close to the group, though, and not fall back too far. Even the plants in this dark jungle seemed to smirk at me. I looked around, wondering if it'd ever be light here. I knew it had to be. How else would these plants be growing? It would get light soon.

I hoped.


	3. Newcomers

**So, I forgot to establish timelines for where the characters are at in their own series. I think OUAT doesn't have a really specific time because it's going to span over a few episodes. That will probably be a bit clearer when I change POV's to see what Emma and the others are up to. For **_**Doctor Who**_**, it's a little after the episode "The Doctor's Daughter," but before "The Unicorn and the Wasp," **_**Supernatural**_** is a little after "Metamorphosis," but before "Monster Movie," and **_**Sherlock**_** is sometime before the "Reichenbach Fall." So, if you were confused, there you go. If not, I'm proud of you. Also, I broke my toe on November 6****th****, just thought you should know. It kind of hurts. That's a bit random isn't it? Also, just found out a girl that goes to school with me reads this. Hi! (if you read the authors notes I guess..) Okay, well, all that aside, thanks for reading. I hugely appreciate it! Thanks and Enjoy.**

**Regina's POV – With Emma and Others on Neverland**

I walked near the side of the group, looking around the island. I wondered where Henry could be, and what he was doing now. As I looked around I could read everyone's expressions. Emma had a straight, strong look to her, and I could even see some fear and determination and she stared ahead. Snow was walking side-by-side with David, and holding his hand, but-

I was snapped out of my thoughts and jumped back with the group when we heard three great thumps from in front of us. We all stared at our new arrivals with a look of fear and confusion. I readied myself to use magic and both Hook and David drew swords. The three of us took a small step forward to see what had happened.

"Good God, that hurt! I think your foot is crushing my rib cage, ma'am," a male voice spoke up.

A woman's voice chirped up, "Oh, sorry! I'm terribly sorry."

"I," a third voice, presumably male, commented, "find that very offensive."

As the dust the three had kicked up cleared away I noticed three tangled bodies, two male and one female, laying on the ground. They all eventually untangled themselves and stood up, seeming to be lost and confused.

"They look too old to be lost boys," Hook muttered.

The female looked up and smiled at us, saying, "Hello there. Sorry about that. I think the three of us just got a bit lost."

"Well," Hook stated in a dark tone, "you seem to be a bit more than lost my dear. Somehow you ended up on Neverland."

**Dean's POV – Walking Through the Forest**

We wandered the island for hours before finding any distinguishing features. There was a plant with thorns we kept passing (that Sherlock repeatedly suggested that we shouldn't touch). I looked up at Sam and Henry, seeing how they stuck together. I smiled a bit to myself and thought of what they must be talking about. Henry was grinning and jumping up and down excitedly. I wonder how Sam…

"Dean!"

I looked up to see that the group had stopped in their tracks and everyone was staring at me. I looked around and down. I didn't see why they were staring at me, but then I felt it. Something felt wrong and I spun around to see the young boy standing behind me. I was directly face to face with him. He smirked and I took a step back.

"I just realized that I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Peter Pan. Oh, and Dean, I think someone is looking for you. He's a silly man in a trench coat. His name is Castiel," The boy, Peter, mocked.

I felt my heart sink. If Castiel was here, then who else did he drag into this mess. The others began to scream and call things out to an unknown source as Peter disappeared, but all I felt was lead in my veins. Why did my body feel so heavy? Why was the ground so close?

And then there was darkness.


End file.
